


Until Death Do Us Part

by demonvampire180



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonvampire180/pseuds/demonvampire180
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are always there for each other. They always would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Death Do Us Part

Every morning started the same way. Koujaku woke up early to make breakfast and get ready for the day. He showered. He dressed. And then, about an hour after he woke, he would gently shake his lover awake. Each morning he was greeted with a sleepy smile and “five more minutes.” There was no way he could be dissatisfied with his current life. There was no way he could ever leave the love of his life alone.

x-x-x

Aoba was woken early in the morning by his husband. As soon as he shook the sleepiness out of his bones he would crawl out of his bed and greet the older man with a gentle kiss. They would grin, embarrassed, before awkwardly dancing around each other so they could finish getting ready for the day. After dressing himself, the two would sit down for a quiet breakfast, which they enjoyed in silence, simply enjoying the others presence.

Then it was the part of their daily routine that Aoba hated most. The two of them would stand at the entrance of their apartment, holding each other tightly in a firm embrace. They wouldn't really say anything but that was fine. Aoba would stand on his tippy toes and kiss his lips, his cheek, the tip of his nose... Anywhere he could. Koujaku would reply in kind.

Finally the older man would whisper, “I need to go.”

Aoba would shake his head in protest. “No.”

“I need to work.”

“Don't go...”

“I'll be home tonight.” Koujaku would press those familiar lips to the soft blue locks.

The younger boys shoulders would droop and he'd bury his face. Even though he would say that, there was never any guarantee. “You promise?”

There was the usual soft chuckle. Every single day it was the same routine. “I promise.” Koujaku would then lift Aoba's head and place a chaste kiss against his lips. “I'll be home for dinner.”

Reluctantly he would pull away but not before kissing his husband until the man was left breathless. “Don't forget you promised.” He would whisper hoarsely.

Koujaku would leave.

And the waiting would begin.

\---

\---

\---

One day, that waiting would never end.

One day, the beautiful hair-dresser would pick a fight too big for him.

One day, Koujaku would leave Aoba all alone.

And one day it would come all too soon.

One day... He'd be left waiting alone... Forever.


End file.
